His Partner
by Mariskamazing
Summary: He couldn't help but let his mouth drop open, as shockwave after shockwave rolled over him, the epiphany hitting him like a load of bricks. For the first time in ten years the realization that struck him was not only enough to amaze him, but scare him entirely. His partner was stunning. E/O set around season 10-12


Hey all! So sorry I haven't updated my other stories in a while, I will try and get on that. So a whole new story begins with our two favorite detectives. Set around season 10-12.

**Disclaimer: **The wonderful characters belong to Dick Wolf, but their stories and adventured are mine.

* * *

><p>He couldn't help but let his mouth drop open, as shockwave after shockwave rolled over him, the epiphany hitting him like a load of bricks. For the first time in ten years the realization that struck him was not only enough to amaze him, but scare him entirely. He immediately questioned himself for not discovering the fact sooner, for when he glanced over now, it was completely obvious.<p>

His partner was stunning.

For the very first time in ten whole years, this obvious fact had just revealed itself to him, and he immediately let his eyes rake over her, desperately making up for all those times he hadn't noticed. He took in her silky cinnamon hair, accented by the occasional chestnut or chocolate streak, adding an almost exotic beauty to something that came naturally to herself. The hair framed her olive-skinned face, with a crystal clear complexion and a slight blush that crept through her high cheekbones. Her eyes are what enchanted him the most. Those chocolate orbs revealed her emotion that her otherwise stoic face would conceal. An advantage of being partners with this woman for more than ten years, was he always knew what were behind those eyes. That light brown gaze would forever be there, holding him, grounding him. Strong and defiant, full of grief and sorrow, joyful and happiness, rage and disgust. Those eyes played it all. But he could only spare a fleeting glance, as she would undoubtly inquire why he was staring at her.

He continued to lower his gaze to her thin shoulders and collar bones, showing through a strip of tan skin. His eyes dropped again, and although he was somewhat ashamed, her took in her full breasts, partially concealed by her tight black v-neck sweater. An inch of cleavage taunted him, and he took a breath to compose himself before dropping his gaze even lower.

It appalled him, that although this was a forty something woman, her body defied the number in every other way. Her stomach was completely flat under the sweater, and even though they would often work out together, she was incredibly fit. She wore light grey pants on the bottom, flaring where her feet were, but beyond that his gaze was obstructed by the wheel of the car.

Thoughts raced around his head. Sure, he had always paid attention to the fact that she was indeed a woman, and his partner, but due to battles over the years and countless situations, he had learned to treat her like his equal. She is his partner. Nothing more, nothing less. He had never given a second glance to the way she looked on a certain day, and had never appreciated her beauty. In no way had he ever considered her unattractive, but truth be told, it was something he had never given much thought.

And as he glanced over again, he had no idea why he had never noticed something so obvious before.

She finally realized that he had been staring at her for well over two minutes, and she sharply shot her eyes towards his, awaiting an explanation. When he continued to sit there, mouth slightly open, gazing at her like an idiot, she reached one hand over and snapped quickly in his face.

"Elliot? El?" She snapped once more, and leaned sideways towards him, her tantalizing mouth close to his face, and, with a short puff of air, spoke out "Earth to dumbass"

He immediately snapped out of his trance and shook his head dumbly, and searched for a comeback. His brain failed him however, so he settled on clearing his throat and giving her a short glare. She peered over at him, a grin playing on her lips, and he couldn't help but let a small smile fill his face too. When she saw that he knew she was joking, she settled back in her seat and peered out the dashboard.

"Penny for your thoughts," she said, glancing over. He stayed silent, struggling to come up with an answer, and she narrowed her eyes a bit more.

"Just… I like that sweater," he mustered out. She immediately blushed and glanced down, only to blush harder when she realized that it showed a LOT of cleavage. He mentally slapped himself in the face before clearing his throat loudly, and looking back at her. She just sat there, looking out the dashboard, and he sighed.

"Jesus where the hell is this guy? We've been stuck in this damn car for four hours and nothing!" he slammed his hand on the dashboard while Olivia waited out his temper. When he cooled down enough, she spoke out, "I have no idea where this guy is, but we're going to be stuck here for at least another couple hours. Tell you what. I'm going to grab some coffee for us, and use the restroom. We could both use some caffeine." Before he had a chance to object, she opened the door and walked around the front of the sedan. He watched her hips sway slightly and dropped his gaze to her ass. He stared, slightly ashamed, as she continued walking up the sidewalk and around the corner disappearing altogether.

_What the fuck is going on? Did I just stare at my partner's ass? My partner of over ten years? What the hell is wrong with me? This is so WRONG, IMMORAL, but my god she's stunning. Hot. My partner is fucking hot. Oh my god. The things I would do… _

He stopped his thoughts there, noticing the tightness in his pants, and he rolled down the window to let fresh air into the car. He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. For the past couple weeks he had been completely exhausted. The squad had broken a major case a couple days back, and it had taken two complete weeks of staying awake until 3 in the morning on stakeouts, bickering with Olivia about God-knows-what. Last night was the first full night's sleep he had gotten in weeks, and of course today, they had to endure another grueling night of waiting for a guy who may or may not even show up.

His thoughts began to wander, and before he could help himself, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Elliot blinked the sleep out of his eyes, and stretched out his cramped neck. He groaned and yawned, when all of a sudden the tapping noise that had woken him up started again. He looked to his left for the source, and noticed his partner thumping the window, with two coffees in her hands.<p>

He reached over to the door and pulled it open, and a rush of cool air hit him as she struggled to put the coffee cups in the cup holders.

"Nice nap? Sure hope our suspect didn't leave his apartment." Olivia said, smiling.

"Oh save the attitude and hand me that coffee. I only fell asleep cause you were taking so long," said Elliot. He rolled his eyes over-exaggeratedly, causing her to chuckle to herself.

Elliot glanced over at her again, and couldn't suppress the small smile that left his lips as he looked her up and down. Her hair was slightly mussed from the wind outside, and she was slightly hunched over, as if to absorb all the heat she could from the coffee.

"You cold? You can have my jacket if you want," said Elliot, already reaching to take it off his shoulders.

"El I'm fine, really," She paused and glanced over, her eyebrows drawing up in a slightly worried expression. "Are you ok?"

He wasn't sure how he was supposed to answer that question. He obviously couldn't come right out and say that she was beautiful. He decided to settle on a simple answer.

"I'm fine. Just still tired from the Martinez case. You'd think Cragen could have let us have the day off…" he mumbled, and she sighed with him.

"Yeah last night was the first decent's night of sleep I've got, and—" she suddenly stopped, her eyes narrowing at something outside the window. He darted his eyes forward and focused in on the front door of the brownstone, where a man was closing the door behind him.

"Shit that's our suspect. Elliot call Fin on the radio, and tell him that we'll trail behind and let him know the guy's carrying a plastic bag" she started the car once the dark-haired man was up a ways on the street, and drove forward.

Elliot called in Fin on the radio, and Olivia continued to follow the man in their car. He raced up the block and suddenly stopped, looking back towards them.

Elliot shivered, and sunk back in his seat almost trying to hide himself within the car. The look the man was giving them was not only eerie, it was distinctly familiar and unsettling. He took one last look at the car, and suddenly raced ahead and darted into an alley.

Olivia banged her hand against the seat, and groaned in frustration. Elliot quickly called in the situation to Fin, when suddenly Olivia unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the car door.

"What the hell are you doing? You can't go after him! We have no idea where he's going," Elliot said, reaching for her arm. She shook him off and shot him a look, and stood up. She shut the car door and began jogging down to the alley.

"Jesus fucking Christ Olivia," he yelled, calling out to nobody. He quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and raced out the car, trailing his nowhere to be seen partner. He raced down to the alleyway, and stepped into the total darkness.

His steps slowed down into a quick watch, and he strained to hear noise. He felt a pang in the bottom of his stomach when he heard nothing. Nobody, no noise, no footsteps. He didn't think that Olivia was that far ahead of him, but suddenly the unmistakable feeling that they were in a bad situation came over him, and he stopped. He drew out his gun and strained once more to hear something.

Suddenly, a faint clicking noise stole his attention, and he continued down his path towards the noise. Then the sound disappeared altogether. The worry that was already streaming over him suddenly grew deeper. He had no idea where Olivia was, or where he is, or what was going on. Just as he went to turn back, the unmistakable sound of a whimper pierced through him, and before he could figure out where the sound was coming from, a large hand suddenly wacked him over from the back of his head. He kneeled forward, helpless, and struggled to turn around to see who had hit him. His eyes darted back, and he could see the outline of the man, their suspect, and…Olivia. He could barely see her, much less the outline of her, but the familiar labored breathing and the whimper he had heard before was undoubtly his partner. Before he could do or say anything, a single sound permeated the air.

One single gunshot. Fired from their suspect.

* * *

><p>Should I write the second one from Olivia's POV, or keep it as Elliot's? Tell me what you think of the story, and whether or not I should continue or not. I love reviews, good and bad.<p> 


End file.
